tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Katz-Gilde
thumb|300px|Das Menü der Katz-Gilde Die Katz-Gilde mit dem Namen "Süßes Zimmer" ist eine Gilde aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Allgemeines Die Katz-Gilde ist eine wichtige Institution, weil es nur mit ihr möglich ist, die Monstergruppe zu organisieren und Monster zu entwickeln. Außerdem kann man bei ihnen verschiedene Aufgaben erledigen, die einem Belohnungen einbringen. Diese Aufgaben sind zudem wichtig, wenn man den Zwielichtpalast betreten möchte. Mit Ausnahme von Luin gibt es in jeder Stadt eine gelbe "Arbeiterkatz", bei der man Monster verwalten und Aufgaben annehmen kann. In Asgard gibt es zudem die rosa-farbene "Alleswisserkatz", die einem viele Dinge rund um die Katz-Gilde und die Entwicklung von Monstern erklären kann. In vielen Dungeons gibt es außerdem eine gelbe "Helferkatz", bei der man sein Monsterteam verwalten und kochen, jedoch keine Aufgaben erledigen kann. Monster Bei den Arbeiter- und Helferkatz kann man die Monster verwalten und in das Team aufnehmen oder in das Lager verfrachten. Es können vier Monster in der Gruppe mitgeführt und maximal 232 Monster im Lager platziert werden, danach müssen Monster entlassen werden, wenn weitere Pakte geschlossen werden sollen. Zudem kann man nur fünf Monster auf derselben Stufe einer Monster-Familie zur selben Zeit besitzen, alle folgenden Pakte mit dieser Stufe schlagen automatisch fehl. Die Monster können abhängig von ihrer Entwicklung unterschiedliche Stufen erreichen. Die Basisstufe eines Monsters kann Level 25 erreichen, die zweite Stufe Level 50, die dritte Stufe Level 100 und die vierte Stufe Level 200. Hat ein Monster sein maximales Level erreicht und man kocht für es, ohne es zu entwickeln, wird es für immer auf dieser Stufe bleiben. Es ist auch möglich, dass ein Monster auf der letzten Stufe sich wieder in die Basisstufe zurück entwickelt, wenn das Entwicklungssymbol neben seinem Bild gezeigt wird. So ist es möglich, dass ein einzelnes Monster sämtliche Entwicklungsbäume seiner Familie durchlaufen kann. Bei einigen Entwicklungen ist es aber notwendig, dass das Monster zuvor mit einer Statue ausgerüstet wird, die speziell für seine Monster-Familie ausgelegt ist. Bei der Entwicklung eines Monsters kehrt dieses auf Level 1 zurück, behält aber sämtliche Fertigkeiten, Zauber-Artes und 20% der Statuswerte. Aus diesem Grund sind entwickelte Monster grundsätzlich stärker als jene, mit denen man auf dieser Stufe direkt einen Pakt geschlossen hat. Kochen In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World ist es ausschließlich bei der Katz-Gilde möglich, zu kochen. Das Kochen ist notwendig, um die Werte der Monster zu erhöhen und sie entwickeln zu können. Es ist möglich, nach jedem Levelaufstieg für ein Monster zu kochen, damit sich dessen Werte erhöhen und auch die Synchronisation steigt. Hat das Monster ein Entwicklungssymbol neben dem Bild, so kann es sich beim Kochen entwickeln. Sollte ein Monster in einem Kampf mehrere Level auf einmal steigen, kann man zwar nur ein Mal kochen, aber die Werte erhöhen sich dabei auch sehr viel mehr. Die Zutaten, die für das Kochen notwendig sind, kann man in Läden kaufen oder in Kisten finden. Die Rezepte kann man an verschiedenen Stellen beim Wunderkoch erhalten. Beim Kochen sollte man darauf achten, dass das Monster das Gericht mag. Wird über dem Monster ein "…" angezeigt, wenn man das Gericht ausgewählt hat, so mag es das Gericht nicht, bei drei Tropfen hasst es das Gericht sogar. Bei einer Note mag es das Gericht und bei einem Herzen liebt es das Gericht. Abhängig davon, wie sehr das Monster das Essen mag, steigen die Werte unterschiedlich hoch. Einige wenige Monster sind nicht dazu in der Lage zu essen. Aus diesem Grund ist es auch nicht möglich, sie zu füttern. Dies betrifft all jene Monster, die sich nicht entwickeln können. Aufgaben Bei den Arbeiterkatz in den Städten kann man in jedem Kapitel Aufgaben erledigen. Bei den Aufgaben, bei denen man sich in einem Dungeon bewegen muss, müssen grundsätzlich vier Kämpfe absolviert werden, um die Aufgabe abzuschließen. Bei den Aufgaben, wo man sich unter freiem Himmel befindet, findet nur ein einziger Kampf statt. Wenn man bei einer Aufgabe besiegt wird, führt das nicht zum einem Game Over, aber zum Scheitern dieser Aufgabe. Gescheiterte Aufgaben können nicht nochmal in Angriff genommen werden. Die Belohnungen, die man erhalten kann, kann man ändern, wenn man den Bildschirm der Katz verlässt und nochmals mit ihr spricht. Des Weiteren sind die Belohnungen vom Rang der Aufgabe abhängig, denn je höher der Rang, desto besser werden die Belohnungen. Welche und wie viele Aufgaben in einem Kapitel erscheinen und welche Ränge diese haben, wird bestimmt, sobald man in einem Kapitel das erste Mal mit einer Arbeiter- oder Helferkatz spricht. Dabei wird beim Monster mit dem höchsten Level, das gerade in der Gruppe mitgeführt wird, die Synchronisation überprüft. Je höher die Synchronisation bei diesem Monster ist, desto mehr und wertvollere Aufgaben stehen in dem jeweiligen Kapitel zur Verfügung. Einige seltene Aufgaben stehen sogar nur dann zur Verfügung, wenn die Synchronisation einen bestimmten Wert hat. In Kapitel 2 muss der Wert mindestens bei 11 liegen, in Kapitel 3 bei 21, in Kapitel 4 bei 31, in Kapitel 5 bei 41, in Kapitel 6 bei 51, in Kapitel 7 bei 61 und in Kapitel 8 bei 71. Nur wenn diese Werte erreicht sind, bekommt man die maximale Anzahl an Aufgaben und die seltenen Aufgaben. Zu den seltenen Aufgaben zählen "Fischiger Geschmack" in Kapitel 3, die "Mysteriöser Schwertkämpfer"-Reihe ab Kapitel 5 (eins pro Kapitel), Aufgaben in der Toize-Mine in Kapitel 7 und "Schatzsuchertrophäe – Die Wahrheit" in Kapitel 8. Die Schwierigkeit dieser Aufgaben reicht von Rang D bis Rang S, wobei es vom Kapitel abhängig ist, welche Ränge in der Liste erscheinen: *Rang D für Level 12 erscheint in Kapitel 2 und 3 *Rang C für Level 20 erscheint in Kapitel 2, 3, 4 und 5 *Rang B für Level 30 erscheint in Kapitel 3, 4, 5, 6 und 7 *Rang A für Level 50 erscheint in Kapitel 5, 6, 7 und 8 *Rang S für Level 80 erscheint in Kapitel 7 und 8 Die Aufgaben sind zudem in verschiedene Kategorien unterteilt: *Unterdrückung: Hierbei bereiten Banditen oder Monster anderen Wesen Probleme und sollen beseitigt werden. Diese Aufgaben finden entweder in Dungeons statt oder bestehen nur aus einem Kampf. *Rettung: Bei diesen Aufgaben ist jemand in eine missliche Lage geraten und muss aus dieser wieder gerettet werden. Auch muss man hierbei manchmal Essen abliefern. Diese Aufgaben finden entweder in Dungeons statt oder bestehen nur aus einem Kampf. *Suche: Entweder muss ein Gegenstand oder eine Person gefunden werden oder aber man soll etwas zu einer Person liefern. Diese Aufgaben finden immer in Dungeons statt. *Gefährte: Bei diesen Aufgaben soll man einem Monster helfen, woraufhin es sich den Helden anschließt. Auf Rang D tritt dabei immer eine Alraune bei, auf Rang C ein Vorpalhase, auf Rang B eine Sirene, auf Rang A eine Moire und auf Rang S eine Rusalka. Diese Aufgaben finden immer in Dungeons statt. *Verteidigung: Ein Monster attackiert einen Ort und muss vertrieben werden. Diese Aufgaben bestehen immer nur aus einem Kampf. *Sonstiges: Alles, was nicht in die anderen Kategorien passt, wird man bei Sonstiges finden. Diese Aufgaben bestehen immer nur aus einem Kampf. Des Weiteren gibt es vier besondere Aufgaben, die "Schatzsucher"-Aufgaben. In Kapitel 5 bis 8 gibt es jeweils eine solche Aufgabe und jede muss absolviert werden, damit die darauffolgenden erscheinen können. Die letzte der Aufgaben, "Schatzsuchertrophäe – Die Wahrheit" führt in den optionalen Dungeon Zwielichtpalast, der anderweitig nicht betreten werden kann. Diese Quest kann nur erscheinen, wenn man beim ersten Ansprechen einer Arbeiter- oder Helferkatz in Kapitel 8 Monster mit hoher Synchronisation im Team hat. Vor Annahme dieser Aufgaben sollte man speichern, da man es bei einmaligen Scheitern nicht erneut versuchen kann. Dungeons Am Anfang eines Aufgaben-Dungeons befindet sich immer eine Arbeiterkatz, bei der man seine Monster verwalten, handeln und die Aufgabe abbrechen kann. In jedem Dungeon findet man zudem Kisten, die immer am selben Ort stehen und deren Inhalt vom Rang der Aufgabe abhängig ist. Neben einigen Dungeons, die man bereits aus der Geschichte kennt, gibt es auch vier exklusive Dungeons und mehrere Orte, an denen lediglich ein Kampf stattfindet. Aus der Geschichte bekannte Dungeons: *Unterirdische Ruinen *Ruinen der Dynastie *Ruinen von Triet *Höhlen von Camberto *Tempel des Eises *Tempel der Dunkelheit *Kapfestung *Tempel des Blitzes *Tempel der Erde *Balacruf-Mausoleum Neue Dungeons: *Sandwindhöhle *Erzmine der Zwerge *Vulkanische Höhle *Gletscherspalte Orte, an denen nur ein Kampf stattfindet: *Haupstraße *Außerhalb der Stadt *Ozean *Wald in der Nähe *Dunkler Wald *Grünland bei Nacht Charaktere Es gibt auch einige Charaktere, die man ausschließlich in den Aufgaben treffen kann. *Christopher *Donero *Froos *Mauro *Melissa *Musashi der 18. *Mysteriöser Schwertkämpfer *Sasaki Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Organisationen